First Time
by xautumnbreezex
Summary: Miley Cyrus and her best friends, Emily Osment and Emma Albers, are going to be accompanied by none other than the Jonas Brothers on their worldwide tour. Tensions rise and romances surface as the teenage stars collide.
1. Summary

**A/N: This is only my second story. I hope it turns out. Before anyone asks me, Emma Albers ****IS**** fictitious and belongs to me. (I changed the ages of the Jonas Brothers slightly. Nick is 15, Joe is 17, and Kevin is 18. Miley is 16, Emily is 16, and Emma is 15.) So uh . . . Read and review?  
**

**Summary:** Miley Cyrus has gone all over the world, sold millions of CD's, and been surrounded by millions of adoring fans. So what makes this tour any different? She and her two best friends, Emily and Emma, are going to be accompanied by none other than the Jonas Brothers. Tensions rise and romances surface as the teenage bands collide. (Summary isn't great. I know it sounds like a lot of the other fics on here, but PLEASE read!)

Nick Jonas: His brothers are looking for adventure, their manager is looking for a record deal, his friends Emily and Miley are looking for fun, but Nick is just looking to learn something about him self in the midst of all the strange places, popularity, and unfamiliar faces.

Joe Jonas: Joe is tired of the same thing, over and over again in their home town in New Jersey. He jumps at the mention of a tour with their good friend, Miley Cyrus. A chance to have some fun, maybe find some adventure. He never had a chance to realize just what the tour will bring him.

Kevin Jonas: Kevin, like Joe, wants to find something more than the concerts and screaming fans they've become so accustomed to. What better way to find adventure than on a world-wide tour?

Miley Cyrus: Miley has always dreamed of seeing the world with her friends. And now she has that once in a lifetime chance, with her Ohio-born best friend Emma Albers, and her other best friend and costar Emily Osment.

Emily Osment: Starring as Lily on Hannah Montana, Emily has been busy for the last six months. She is just looking for a chance to have some fun and relax, unaware that she'll find a lot more on the impending trip.

Emma Albers: Following in the footsteps of their parents' friendship, Emma, Emily, and Miley have been nearly sisters since birth. Given the chance to join Miley on the forthcoming tour in May, Emma couldn't refuse. Now, not knowing what to expect, Emma is just looking forward to spending a couple months with her friends.

**A/N2: First chapter should be up soon!**


	2. Saved by the Bell

**A/N: Well, here's Chapter 1. I really can't think of anything else to say . . .**** Oh! The POV is going to rotate every chapter. Yup. Okay, that's it.**

Chapter 1

_Saved by the Bell_

Miley's POV

"_You're a truuuue friend . . ._" The last verse of 'True Friend' rang through the concert hall, just above the screaming fans and wild cheering.

I brushed away a strand of my wavy brown hair –I wasn't wearing the Hannah wig for this charity event- and smiled. Emma and Emily came onto the stage to say good night to the crowd with me, and we walked backstage together.

I straightened my white and pink top and smoothed my jeans, before turning to my friends and smiling again.

"That was amazing," Emily grinned, her blue eyes glittering in the stage light. "It's like you just keep getting better."

Emily was the kind of friend you'd always wish for. She could get a_little_ too excited sometimes, capturing the whole 'Lily' personality perfectly, but all in all she was about as close to a perfect friend as you could get.

Emma definitely didn't come in second place. The two were too different to compare, Lily being perky and energetic, and Emma being a bit quieter and thoughtful. Not that she couldn't be just as much fun, though.

"Yeah," Emma agreed quietly, returning the smile. "So what's up with this whole surprise thing you keep putting off telling us about?"

"Well if it isn't Hannah Montana!" A familiar teasing voice came from behind us, saving me from having to answer Emma's question.

I turned to see our friends Joe and his brothers Kevin and Nick Jonas, waiting for us by the exit. "You put on a great show," Kevin smiled. He was always the most mature of the three.

"Thanks," I returned the grin, and Emily, Emma, and I stepped forward to give the three guys hugs.

"So, are you three ready to get dinner?" Joe asked. '_It's like food's all the boy can think _about,' I thought, smirking good-naturedly.

"Yeah!" Emily seemed just as happy. I rolled my eyes.

"Alright y'all, let's go," I replied with a smile.

Half an hour later, the limo pulled up in front of a restaurant called Stony Creek, and the six of us were immediately seated at the best table. I suppressed a giggle at the way we were treated like full-blown celebrities.

Joe sat to my left, and Emma was on my right. I studied his coffee brown eyes for a moment, before Emily spoke up from across the table. "So, about this surprise?"

I glanced around helplessly. Luckily, Nick took the hint, flashing me one of his incredible grins. "Hey, Emma. I heard you won your soccer tournament last weekend," He changed the subject. Emma smiled, blushing. I knew she was shy about her passion for soccer.

"Oh um, yeah. We played a Hilliard, Ohio team in the Charity Cup finals. They're a good team; it was a close game," She replied.

Emily grinned, "You should see the trophy." Emma shook her head, smiling again.

We talked about school and sports over dinner. Emma and Emily gave me curious looks whenever I deliberately avoided the topic of my next concerts, while the 'Bros' just exchanged knowing glances.

I hurried out to the limo after dinner, avoiding any questions from my friends.

The next morning (_way_ too early!) at our high school, Emma groaned when she received a test back. "A 97? Remind me again how I skipped a grade?" She sighed.

Emily and I exchanged a glance and cracked up at our perfectionist friend. "Relax! It's still an A!" Emily shook her head, her straight, dirty blonde hair tumbling around her face.

"It's just not normal for 16 –sorry- 15 year-old to be so meticulous over their grades," I laughed at Emma.

"Speaking of '_not normal_,'" Emma fixed her pale grey gaze on me, fixing a strand of russet-brown hair, "You know you've got to spill sometime about this apparent surprise."

At that moment, a loud "DRIIIIIIING!" filled the classroom. I let out a sigh of relief.

'_Saved by the bell_,' I thought, smiling.


	3. Perfect

**A/N: Chapter 2 is up! Thanks for the reviews last chapter! The story should start picking up a bit now.**

Chapter 2

"_Perfect"_

Emily's POV

"Lily, in three . . . two . . . one!" Billy Ray Cyrus –'Robby Ray'- announced, before I skateboarded into the kitchen set. We were finishing up a new episode of Hannah Montana.

"Yeah! Woo!" I heard some unusually loud cheers from the studio audience and discreetly glanced over. Kevin and Joe were grinning at Miley and I from their seats in the front row.

I toppled over in surprise, my skateboard crashing into the kitchen table.

"And CUT!" Our director cried, laughing.

"You okay, Emily?" Kevin called.

"Um, yeah. I'm fine," I sighed, smiling. "Can we do this scene again?"

"Sure. Places! Ready and . . . Action!" The director called.

This time, I skateboarded in perfectly, adding a quick 180˚ to make up for my wipeout. Kevin and Joe started clapping and cheering again, but this time I only blushed ever so slightly.

Miley bit her lip to keep from laughing, before following her lines, "Hey, Lily. You've been practicing, I'm guessing?"

"Yep!" I replied, highfiving her. "So, are you up for a sleepover at my house tonight?"

"Can I, Daddy?" Miley asked, acting hopeful.

"I don't see why not, darlin'," Billy Ray replied, using his Tennessee drawl.

"Awesome! Let me go pack!" Miley grinned. She ran 'upstairs', off the set.

"And . . . cut! _Perfect_ scene. Great job everyone! Oh, and nice trick, Emily," Our director walked away.

Miley and I looked at each other and shrugged. "Guess we're done for the day," I concluded.

"Work's for me!" Miley smiled. Emma joined us from behind the set, while Kevin and Joe walked over from the seats.

"Nice scene. I thought that 180˚ was still in progress, Emily," Emma said, smiling.

"Well, I've been practicing," I shrugged. "Nothing big."

Miley and Emma looked at each other and rolled their eyes. "That was pretty sweet if you ask me!" Kevin smiled.

He had a _perfect_ smile, and I couldn't help but return it. "So am I invited to the aforementioned sleepover?" Joe teased Miley.

Rolling her eyes, Miley retorted, "I don't think so."

Joe tried to give her a hug, grinning. "Aw, you know you love me!" Miley pushed him away, but laughed.

"So, what are we doing tonight?" Emma asked. I pulled my I-pod out of my pocket; it was 7:30.

"I was thinking we watched movies at one of our places or something," Kevin suggested.

"Sounds good," Miley and I replied in unison.

"So, where's Nick?" Emma asked Kevin and Joe

They exchanged a glance. "He's . . . um . . . with a friend," Joe replied, uncomfortably. Emma, Miley, and I took the hint. He was with his girlfriend, Abbey **(1)**, a girl from the Jonas's hometown.

Emma looked away, "So, um, who's house?"

"Well, my older brother's home from college and has some friends over tonight, so my house is out," I announced.

"Our house is free," Joe put in. "Does that work?" We all agreed on the Jonas's, and walked out of the studio to Kevin and Joe's cars. Emma drove with Kevin and I, and Miley drove with Joe.

"Where's Nick, Mom?" Kevin called, as we stepped into the living room. "In his room," Mrs. Jonas replied.

"Hey Emma, can you go get him?" Joe asked, looking through the DVD shelf.

"Um, sure. Is Abbey still here?" She asked, her grey eyes not betraying her thoughts.

"Doubt it," Joe replied.

Emma nodded and walked away. "So, who says we stick with the classics tonight?" Kevin smiled, holding up 'The Sound of Music,' which just happened to be one of my favorites.

"I'm in!" I grinned.

"Me two," Miley and Joe said in unison, laughing at each other.

"_Lovebirds_," Kevin whispered in my ear. I giggled.

"Hey!" Miley protested. "I heard that!"

"And you deny it?" Joe grinned from behind her, putting his chin on her shoulder. She shrugged him off with a glare –blushing.

"Why wouldn't I?" She snapped, defensively. I winced as Joe moved away, looking down.

Emma came back downstairs at that moment, blushing and looking hurt. Nick was right behind her, looking like he didn't know what to say.

I sighed. Just when everything was going _perfectly_.

**A/N 1: Okay, I just wanted to say that Abbey is also fictitious, and Nick Jonas is not dating anyone named Abbey. (As far as we know . . .)**


	4. Walk Away

**A/N: Wow! I was really surprised by all the reviews I got last chapter! Thanks so much to anyone who reviewed! (I really do appreciate constructive criticism!)**** Well, Chapter 3 is up. Obviously . . . **

Chapter 3

_Walk Away_

Emma's POV

I walked upstairs to Nick's room, swallowing hard. Joe had said that Abbey had probably gone already. Of course, I was already standing in his open doorway when I realized she was, in fact, still there.

"So remind me again why you're leaving me for the entire summer?" A pretty, fragile-looking girl was sitting in a chair across from Nick with her arms crossed.

"I told you, Abbey. I'm sorry, but I'm going to be on tour with some of my friends," Nick replied patiently, sitting on his bed.

'_Nick's leaving and he didn't tell me?'_ That was the first thought that hit me as I studied the blonde-haired teenager.

"And who are those 'friends'?" Abbey huffed.

"You wouldn't know them. I've known them for a couple years, that's all," Nick stated calmly. I marveled at his patience _and_ wondered why he put up with Abbey when she was acting like a six-year-old-brat, at the same time.

"Well,_I've_ known you longer," She muttered. "Can't you just invite me on the tour or something?" My jaw dropped at her blatant rudeness.

"Abbey," Nick gave her a stern look.

"Nick, I can't believe you sometimes! I thought that you _loved_ me."

"I never _said_ that," Nick muttered under his breath, but Abbey remained oblivious. "Abbey, it's just for the summer. I'll be back before you know it."

"And who said I'd be waiting for you?" Abbey snapped.

At that precise moment, they just _had_ to notice me standing there. "Oh! Um, hey Emma," Nick looked relieved for the distraction. "Abbey, this is Emma. Emma, Abbey."

Abbey fixed me with her hard green gaze, and I managed to hold it evenly. "Nice to meet you," I gave her a smile, knowing it wasn't_entirely_ fake.

"You too. A real pleasure. Anyways, as I was saying Nick, I'll see you later?" Abbey's tone had softened. A lot.

"Um, yeah," Nick didn't look so sure about that. I'll admit that my eyes must have been a little wide with hope.

Before he could say anything else, though, Abbey put her hand on his shoulder and kissed him.

Nick jerked back a little, and Abbey gave him a little wave, pushed past me, and walked away. I didn't even look at Nick. I just walked downstairs to find a hurt-looking Joe, and an upset-looking Miley.

Emily glanced at me helplessly, and I sat down silently and put in the movie.

It made me feel just a little better to see that when things settled down a bit more, Nick moved to sit by my side.

Around 1:30 that night, Miley, Emily, and I had to leave. We'd already watched 'The Sound of Music' and couple Disney Classics, just for the fun of it.

Kevin hugged Emily goodnight, and since Miley and Joe still weren't talking, and I was in no mood to speak to Nick, we walked home.

"Hello?" I answered my cell phone the next afternoon. I had just walked into my living room after school that day, which happened to be Thursday.

"Emma? This is Miley!"

"_No_, really?" I replied sarcastically. "So what's up?"

"Can you come over, right away? I need to talk to you." The last sentence almost worried me, until I realized that Miley sounded excited instead of upset.

"Em's coming too, right?" I asked, using our nick name for Emily.

"Yeah," Miley sounded distracted so I hung up and walked over to her house. I still didn't have my driver's license, even though my friends did.

Mr. Cyrus answered the door, telling me that Miley was up in her room. He was like an uncle to me, so I smiled and ran upstairs, not bothering to knock on her door.

"Finally! You're here!" Emily greeted me, looking agitated. "She's finally going to tell us about this surprise and you decide to take your time coming over!"

"Well, maybe that's because I don't have a car, genius!" I replied. Emily and I liked teasing each other.

"Oh yeah," Emily was finally silent.

"So the surprise?" I asked, and Emily and I sat beside Miley on her bed.

"Y'know how my last concerts have been really big hits?" Miley said with an excited smile.

"Yep," We replied in unison.

"Well, the record company has decided it might be a good idea . . . if we went on tour again!" She exclaimed, her blue eyes flashing.

"You're kidding! When?" Emily cried. "Wait a second, who's 'we'?"

"Okay, well, they wanted you and I to do a duet for 'Rock Star' with Emma on guitar," Miley started, slowly.

"You're kidding!" Emily grinned again at the same time I gaped at her, "What?"

"I know! It'll be so awesome!" Miley was hugging Emily. I just stared at her.

"But I'm not even that great at guitar, and I haven't learned 'Rock Star' yet!" I protested.

"Emma," Miley shot me a look. "You'll be fine! You're great at the guitar, and we have a whole week to practice."

Emily and I looked at her intently. "A . . . week?"

"Yep, the Jonas Brothers, you two and I are missing the last few months of at our school. We'll be on tour all summer."

"The Bros?" I asked, shaking my head. "I don't believe this."

"Well, you better start believing it soon; we've gotta start packing," Joe said from the doorway, walking in with Kevin and Nick.

"There you guys are, let's go start planning!" Miley jumped up.

Everyone turned and went down to the living room. Nick hesitated, hanging back. "Um, Emma?" He murmured.

"What?" I replied.

"How . . . How much did you hear yesterday?" Nick looked worried, which for some reason irritated me. '_It's like he wants me to think that Abbey's the perfect girlfriend_,' I thought.

"I don't know what you mean," I replied.

"C'mon Emma," He said gently, touching my arm. "You know what I'm talking about."

I shrugged off his hand, and stepped away, "I heard a lot, Nick."

He opened his mouth, like he wanted to say something, but froze. It took everything for me to turn and walk away . . .


	5. Impulse

**A/N:****Again, thanks to all my reviewers! I know I'm updating abnormally quickly, so don't be surprised if I slow down until Friday. This story isn't to be very long, but I'm planning sort of a series type thing about the entire three-month tour.**

Chapter 4

_Impulse_

Joe's POV

"Helloooooooo?" I called, walking into my empty house. No one replied, obviously.

I glanced at my cell-phone; it was 6:30. There were a couple post-it notes on the counter. I grabbed a can of Coke from the fridge and picked up a neon blue one.

'_Joe- Going shopping, then to dinner. Be back by 10. Love Mom and Dad.'_

Another green paper caught my eyes.

'_Joe- Going for a walk. Trying to write a song. Should be back by 7. Nick.'_

There was no note to explain where my older brother had disappeared to, so I figured he was with Emily. He had been spending a suspicious amount of time with her lately . . .

I shrugged and headed to my room. Halfway up the stairs, my phone rang.

"Hello?" I wondered who was calling me on a Friday evening. Everyone would already have plans.

"Joe?" Miley's familiar voice rang through my thoughts.

"Oh, hey Miley," I replied.

"Um, have you seen Nick, or Kevin? Or Emily, or Emma?" Miley sighed. I laughed.

"Nope. Seems like everyone always disappears without us, huh?" I replied.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Miley sounded like she was smiling.

"Since everyone's gone, want to come over and hang out?" I asked. It was pretty typical for us on the weekends.

"Sure," Miley replied. "What time?"

I was quiet for a moment, thinking. "I guess anytime works, really."

"Cool, I'll be over in half an hour. Bye."

"See you," I flipped my cell phone shut and smiled.

'_Just five days 'til we leave to kick off our tour._' We'd fly to Dallas, Texas on Wednesday morning, perform our first concert there, and then a couple tour buses would pick us up for the 15 hour drive to Phoenix, Arizona for our second concert. We had a whole lot of shows before we even left the States.

Miley's dad, Mr. Cyrus, was putting the entire tour together for us, and expected it would be almost a month before our first concert in London. That would be after a show in Hawaii, which we were all pretty psyched for.

After the concert in Phoenix, we'd meet up with couple other Disney stars for a few events in the 'Disney Channel Games'.

My head had started spinning when I saw the two-page list of cities we'd be visiting. In most places we'd perform a couple songs, then either spend the night, or head straight to the airport or tour buses.

I brushed my lengthy dark brown hair out of my eyes and headed up to my room. So far, I knew that Miley, Emma, and Emily were coming with us, plus Frankie –he'd insisted he could come, Mr. Cyrus, and Noah and Braison –Miley's younger sister and brother.

For a second I began to wonder if Abbey would come, but I shook my head half way through that thought. Abbey had been sweet and fun when we were younger, always trying to pair off with Nick. After we'd started getting some attention for our band, she just . . . changed.

Nick had been dating her for a few months, considering he'd liked her when he was younger, and as last attempt to fix our friendships with her. But from the look on his face the other night, I had a feeling things might be over. I was okay with that.

I yawned, and decided to lie down on my bed to try and get a few minutes of rest. Sleep washed over me, swallowing me up like a crashing wave, as soon as my head hit the pillow.

"Joooooooe," A voice whispered into my ear. Someone nudged my side, and I opened my eyes a crack to see a vision of beauty standing in front of me.

That would be Miley.

"Joe?" She asked again. I sat up, shaking my head.

"Sorry, I kinda fell asleep."

"No kidding," Miley laughed.

"Did you let yourself in, or is Nick home yet?" I asked, running my fingers through my ruffled dark brown hair and leaning back against the wall.

"Nick let me in, but he didn't say much. Is he okay? I mean, after Wednesday night, he hasn't been talking," Miley looked worried.

"He's fine. I think things are just a little . . . complicated with Abbey and all," I replied truthfully. Well, the truth was, I wasn't really sure what was bothering Nick, but he never stuck around long enough for me to ask.

"Oh. Now the real question is, are _you_ okay?" Miley smiled, watching me yawn and close my eyes briefly. I swear, that smile always kills me.

"Just a little tired. So, am I the only one dying with excitement for Wednesday?"

"I don't think so! I can't wait. Emily, Emma, and I have been packing since I told them about it. I know Kevin's been spending every second of spare time practicing, too," Miley said.

"Not like he needs to," I smirked. "He's already the best guitarist out of the three of us."

"What about Nick, is he excited?" Miley asked. '_Again with my brother_,' I thought. Miley _had_ known him longer than she'd known the Kevin and I, but still . . .

"He's fine, Miley. You know Nick, whenever something upsets him; he just disappears and writes a couple songs, then comes back and he's fine again. Like S.O.S."

"Speaking of which, who was that song about?" Miley asked, her blue eyes shining with curiosity.

"I'm not really sure. He was getting kind of irritable, with his diabetes and all, and he wouldn't tell us about it," I replied, mentally sighing.

"Oh." At least that seemed to satisfy Miley. She leaned back beside me.

"So what've you been up to lately?" I asked her.

"Not much. The concert on Wednesday was the last one I'll have before the tour. I'm just finishing up 'Rock Star' with Emily on Monday, for the album, and then we have school on Tuesday. And Wednesday, we leave," She replied.

I nodded. We all went to the same high-school. Kevin and I had early birthdays, so he was finishing up as a junior, and I was finishing up as a sophomore.

"What about you?" Miley asked.

"I've just been trying to work on a new song, but I'm going to need Nick's help on it. Kevin's been spending a _whole_ lot of time with Emily lately."

Miley grinned. "_Joe_. They're just friends, from what Emily's told me."

"And what about what Emily hasn't told you?" I grinned.

Miley laughed, hitting me on the arm, "You have a big mouth, Joe, you know that?"

"As opposed to who, you?" I teased her.

"Well, since you obviously don't listen, read my lips. They're just friends . . . like us." Miley replied, teasing me back.

That made me smile. "You really shouldn't draw my attention to your lips."

Miley smiled and opened her mouth, about to shoot me some comeback. I cut her off by pressing my lips to hers. She didn't exactly pull away.

Yep, that was _definitely_ the most impulsive thing I've ever done. And again, I'm okay with that.

**A/N: Wow, I'm actually pretty happy with the way that chapter turned out . . . I still need the highly valued opinions of my readers though!**


	6. Tears Fall

**A/N: Wow, I'm actually really happy with the way that chapter turned out . . . I still need the highly valued opinions of my readers though!**

**A/N:****Okay, Chapter 5 is up. This story is probably going to be about 10-15 chapters, only covering the first few concerts of the tour. I'm planning, like I said before, a series type thing.**

Chapter 5

_Tears Fall_

Kevin's POV

"See you later?" I paused on my way out of the Osment's house and turned back to Emily.

She smiled, "Sorry, I've gotta pack for the tour. But today's Monday, so we leave the day after tomorrow. I'll see you at the airport?"

"Yeah. See you then," I replied and walked out to my car. Emily waited on the porch, and I waved to my blonde haired friend.

'_It's nice to have a friend like Emily_,' I thought. Yep, a _friend_. No matter how much Joe teased us, we were just friends.

"_It'll happen  
I've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and rose garden  
I'll just keep dreaming  
But it's cool 'cause we're just friends"_

Of course, it only makes sense that Just Friends played on the radio as I pulled out of her driveway. I turned the radio off and drove home, the silence only fueling my conflicting thoughts.

"Kevin! Your brothers are upstairs packing. You should go get started!" My mom called from kitchen as I walked in.

I nodded, knowing she couldn't see me. "Hey Kev," Nick murmured, passing me on the stairs.

"Hey. Is Joe still packing?" I asked.

"Nope. He finished, and I think he's up in his room with Miley," Nick replied, walking away. I shrugged and stopped by Joe's room to say hi.

I glanced in his half-open doorway. Miley and Joe were sitting on his bed, talking. Joe leaned over and kissed Miley softly, who just laughed.

'_Okay._There's_ something new . . ._' I thought, feeling a smile play across my lips.

For the next hour, I packed most of my clothes, my guitar and song books, and just about everything else I was going to need.

After dinner that night, Nick disappeared again. The night was warm with a cool breeze, the stars glittering in the sky. "I can see why Nick would want to be outside tonight, but still . . ." Joe sighed to me. We were sitting across from each other in den.

"I know what you mean. He's either been in his room, or outside for almost the past week. I barely got two sentences out of him today," I agreed.

"He's really upset about something," Joe stated. I smirked, feeling like whacking him on the back of the head. '_Well, obviously!'_ I thought.

"So . . . what are we supposed to do?" I wondered out loud. Normally I was the problem-solver, being the oldest. It was an entirely different story when it came to problems with Nick.

"I'm not really sure. I'm pretty sure he's just confused about Abbey and Emma, but he hasn't told us anything so what do I know?" Joe replied.

"Wait a second, Nick finally mentioned Emma?" I asked. We'd been suspecting that he'd liked our friend for awhile, but Nick was too quiet when it came to that subject.

"Well, sort of. Not really I guess, but it's been kind of obvious that he's had feelings for her for awhile. Sometimes I think that you and I are the only ones who notice. Y'know the whole brother telepathy thing," Joe explained.

"We're not triplets, you idiot."

"Hmmm. Oh well. Anyways, I want to know why he's so upset. We could . . . follow Nick," Joe suggested, raising his eyebrows.

I laughed at Joe's hopeful expression. "Unless we've got any better ideas, I guess so."

We walked outside quietly. "Any idea where he went?" I asked, closing my eyes.

The soft, late spring breeze ruffled my hair. "Not really. I'm guessing he's in the woods," Joe replied, gesturing to the patch of trees that extended across our backyard and field.

"That works. Let's go, but _be quiet_," I shot Joe a look. We carefully picked our way over the leaf-strewn ground into the woods. Everything was silent and still, and I was about to suggest going back inside and just waiting for Nick, when the breeze picked up again and carried a few faint chords to us. I recognized Nick's guitar.

We crept closer, silently, to catch Nick's soft voice as he began singing.

"Dreams fade, tears fall, hearts break,

and through it all,

I guess I never lost faith in you"

His voice rang through the quiet woods, and I exchanged an awed glance with Joe.

We could clearly hear the acoustic guitar now; as Nick went on to play a few more complicated series of notes that blended perfectly together. The leaves rustled softly, an out of tune note breaking the still trance.

Nick let out a frustrated sigh. We were close enough now to hear the soft thud of the guitar being set on the ground and the scratching of him erasing something in his notebook.

"Maybe we should leave," Joe whispered to me.

"Yeah, maybe you should go now."

Nick's voice startled us. Joe let out a sigh, and we walked into the clearing. "How'd you hear us?" He asked.

"I've been out here a while. It was easy," Nick shrugged. I gave him half of a smile.

"That was pretty impressive, Nick. Are you ready to talk?" I asked softly, wanting him to know that we'd give him space.

"Not yet. I . . . Just give time," Nick replied.

Joe looked over at me, and I nodded. "Alright. See you in a little while."

**A/N: The lyrics ARE mine. I only own them and Emma in this chapter! Please PM me before doing ANYTHING with my lyrics. (Sorry, I'm slightly paranoid about that kinda thing.) Thanks for reading!**


	7. Take A Breath

**A/N: Chapter 6 is up! The tour actually starts in this chapter. Sorry, it's a little shorter than I'd have liked, but I'm just about to post the second chapter of my new story; Homerun. I'm not overly excited about how this chapter turned out, so review me if you have any comments, please! **

Chapter 6

_Take A Breath_

Nick's POV

"I can't believe we're finally leaving!" Emily and Miley were talking excitedly at the other end of our table. We were sitting in one of several Starbucks in the airport, at 6:30 that morning.

"I know," Kevin agreed. "We've been planning and packing for weeks."

"So what's the first thing we do when we get there?" Joe asked.

"Well, we've gotta get checked into a hotel for the night, since it'll be around noon when we get there. Then we'll grab lunch somewhere and head over to the concert site to get ready and do a couple sound checks and rehearse," Mr. Cyrus answered. He was sitting at the table next to us with all of our parents.

They'd come to say goodbye to us, even though they meet us at a couple concerts before we left the States. Only Mr. Cyrus, Noah, and Braison would be joining us.

"Sounds good," Emma nodded. "What concert was I _volunteered_ to play in?"

Emma shot Miley a look. I held back a laugh, knowing she was just nervous about playing lead-guitar in 'Rockstar'. She'd do amazing, I knew it. She always did.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. It didn't exactly help.

"Well, you're scheduled to play in Las Angeles first. Then, depending on how that goes, you might have the chance to play in a couple other concerts," Mr. Cyrus replied.

How he had organized, scheduled, _and_ memorized everything related to our tour was beyond me. I was still having trouble remembering where we'd be performing in the U.S. before we even left the country!

"I think I'll wait until I actually _know_ the entire song to make that decision," Emma shook her head.

"Speaking of which, you and Nick should practice when we get to the hotel. He can help you learn the last bit of the song, and it can't hurt for either of you to go over it a few times," Kevin spoke up, assuming his natural position as our band leader. He was the oldest, and Joe and I had never questioned his innate role.

'_Helping Emma with Rockstar? I think I can live with that_,' I thought, hiding a smile.

Emma nodded without saying anything. I still couldn't figure out what had been going through her mind since she'd seen Abbey and me. That was before we'd broken up, though.

"The plane leaves in about 20 minutes." Mrs. Osment announced, standing up. "You kids ready to go?"

"I've been ready for months!" Joe exclaimed, pushing his chair back.

"Yeah!" Emily agreed. "Emma, Miley, let's go get our seats."

I watched as they walked away. "Nick?" Kevin was standing by me, waving a hand in front of my face.

"Yeah?" I looked up at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Let's go, dude," Joe pulled me out of my chair. "How can you be zoning out at time like this? We're finally getting out of this town."

"Sorry. When do we board?" I slung my black sweatshirt over my shoulder and followed my brothers out of Starbucks.

"Anytime now. Emily, Emma, and Miley are waiting in line, over there," Kevin replied.

I glanced over at them. Emily, Emma, and Miley weren't the only ones standing in the gate. A swarm of girls who had to have been several years younger than any of us was crowding around our friends, trying to get an autograph, or a picture, or even a CD signed by Miley.

I grabbed Kevin, who in turn grabbed Joe, and pulled them around a corner. "Can you imagine what those fans would do if the Jonas Brothers _and_ 'Hannah Montana' were all in the same room?" Joe grinned.

I laughed. "So how long until we make a run for the plane?"

"I'll bet Miley will get everything signed in a few minutes and it'll be safe to go back," Kevin replied.

I leaned against the wall and straightened my blue t-shirt.

"So do you think you'll let us see that song you were working on anytime soon?" Kevin asked.

"Probably. I'm still working on the guitar part, but I think I've got the drum's sheet music down," I nodded. I figured if anyone, I'd at east show my brothers the lyrics so we could start practicing.

"Cool," Joe smiled and began playing air drums. Kevin elbowed him, and he dropped his imaginary drumsticks.

We stood in silence until I glanced around the wall to see the last fan thanking 'Hannah' and leaving. We walked casually back over to the gate.

"There you guys are!" Miley exclaimed. "The plane's going to take off soon."

"And you really think they'd leave without 'Miss Montana?" Joe teased, taking her hand. We made our way onto the plane and took our seats.

The plane rumbled beneath us and the seatbelt signs flashed. "Please prepare for takeoff," An automated voice announced over the speakers.

As we gathered speed and shot into the air, I glanced back out the window. The town was fading beneath a layer of early morning fog. I watched until nothing was visible beneath the clouds.

This was it. We were airborne, soaring towards Dallas, Texas to kick-off our tour.

'_Turn around_,' I mentally told myself to stop looking back. '_Just take a breath_.'

The irony of that last thought did not escape me.

"Ready?" Kevin spoke from beside me, fixing me with his perceptive gaze.

I shook off all doubts I was having, let a grin play across my lips, and replied confidently, "Yeah."


	8. First Time

**A/N: Chapter 7 is up!**** I know it's pretty short and I haven't updated in forever . . . In my defense (although it's not much of an excuse) I've spent the last week or two obsessively reading the Twilight Trilogy. Trust me, you have no idea how addicting they are until you read them! Okay, I can't decide whether to just continue this story, or start a sequel. Review or PM me if you have a preference . . .**

Chapter 7

_First Time_

Miley's POV

"All passengers please fasten your seatbelts and prepare for some turbulence. We are beginning our descent into the Dallas International Airport. The current temperature is 77 degrees with partly clear skies. Thank you for flying with Southwest Airlines, and we hoped you enjoyed your flight."

I yawned, only half-listening to the lengthy announcement over the plane's speakers. The plane rumbled gently beneath me. I swept away my loose brown curls and looked out the window at a thin layer of fog, obscuring any view of the city below.

"Everyone ready?" An excited looking Joe asked, leaning forward in his seat from across the isle.

We replied in a chorus of "yeah's" and "yes's."

"Well, fine then. Don't be so enthusiastic about it," Joe waved his hand, pretending to be hurt.

I rolled my eyes and smiled, looking back out the window. The view took my breath away. We penetrated the clouds in an instant, giving me a perfect vantage point of the beautiful city sprawling out across the ground below us. "Guys! Look at the city!" I exclaimed.

The excitement for the tour hit me at that moment, and my breath caught in my throat thinking of all the other places we were scheduled to be in. "Y'know, I _would_," Joe complained, "but we happen to have a wonderful view of the left wing."

The plane gave a slight shudder as its wheels touched down on the runway. We coasted to a stop in front of the connector. My dad, Noah, Braison, and Frankie followed us off the plane where we collected our bags. "Alright, the limo is out front to take us to the hotel," He directed us. "Follow me and _walk quickly_," He emphasized. There was no way to know if fans would show up or not.

Actually, the fact that we'd be at the Dallas Airport at 11:00 am _had_ somehow leaked out to our fans. It became apparent before we'd even made it off the plane that the distant screaming and cheering was most likely for us.

Joe took my hand, and the group followed my dad. The connector was dim and narrow, and my eyes took a moment to adjust to the bright, busy airport. No thanks to the immediate flashing of who knew how many cameras.

There were a few security guards standing inside the roped-off path from our gate to the limousine, holding back several "enthusiastic" fans, but Joe still put his arm around me firmly, smiling and managing a few 'hi's for our spectators as we swiftly made our way to the waiting limo.

I sighed in relief as the door closed behind Kevin. He was the last of the Bro's to climb into the car, safe behind the tinted windows.

"They're pretty insane sometimes aren't they?" Joe grinned at me, gesturing to the crowd outside the airport.

"Yeah, but I love them. Honestly, we've had much more trouble from fans before," I replied.

That comment must have brought back memories, because Joe suddenly laughed. Kevin and Nick both bore smiles of amusement.

"Yeah, like the time that one girl -what was she, eight?- almost abducted you, Nick?" Kevin grinned.

"Yeah," Nick nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. "And remember the time Joe was screwing around backstage before a concert, and he cracked his head open when he ran into a wall? I seriously thought the fans were going to strangle him when he got back."

Even Joe laughed. "Yeah, I am pretty coordinated like that."

"You guys are insane," I shook my head, but couldn't hold back a smile.

"Yup, but that's why you love us . . . well, me at least," Joe replied. He leaned down and brushed his lips across mine.

Farther up in the limo, my dad was reading a magazine, Noah had her pink I-Pod in, and Frankie and Braison were having a heated discussion about monster trucks.

I glanced out the window, taking in the beautiful skyline and the wide, blue sky over Dallas. Joe put his arm around me and I laid my head on his shoulder as we drove in a comfortable silence.

A couple hours later, after checking into the hotel, getting lunch at a local café, and running through three sound checks, Joe, Nick, Kevin, Emma, Emily, and I were standing backstage.

"Now! Is everyone ready to get this tour started?" I could hear Dad's voice echoing through the enormous concert hall as he got ready to introduce me for our first song, 'Bigger Than Us'.

I slipped away to peek out the curtains. The audience was incredibly large. An unfamiliar emotion overwhelmed me, and my breath caught in my throat.

"Hey," A familiar voice spoke from behind me. I turned to see Joe. He must have noticed my panic-stricken expression, because his arms were already around me. "What's wrong?"

"I . . . I don't know. I've never really had stage fright. I . . . This is our first concert on our first tour. The last thing I want to do is go out there and mess up," I shook my head, trying to clear it of all the chaotic thoughts.

"You'll do fine," Joe assured me. "Just go out there, and do what you love to do."

I nodded, not completely comforted. "Alright."

He gave me a gentle smile. "I'll be right behind the curtains, watching you."

"And here's my beautiful daughter, Miley Cyrus!" That was my cue.

"Don't make me come out there and sing with you," Joe teased. That made me smile. He pressed his lips against mine for a brief moment, before nudging me towards the stage.

Just before I walked out in front of the crowd, I glanced back at Joe.

"There's a first time for everything," He grinned. I returned his smile, and stepped out to greet everyone.

**A/N2: This chapter explains the story's title . . . sort of.  
**


End file.
